(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casting insulation, notably to a device for introducing a ladle shroud into such an installation.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A ladle shroud is a tube comprising a canal extending along an axis, which axis is vertical when the tube is in the position of use, the canal allowing a liquid metal from a metallurgical container such as a ladle to pass as far as a tundish. When it is in its position of use, the tube comprises an upper end in contact with an upstream element of the installation, secured to the ladle, and a downstream end immersed in a tundish.
A ladle shroud handling device comprising a manipulator arm which is moved manually by an operator is known from the prior art, the arm at one end comprising a gripper that can be positioned around the tube and can grip the latter, the gripper grasping the tube in order to move it and introduce it into the casting installation. In the prior art, the tube is grasped by the manipulator arm so that it is positioned at an angular orientation that is completely random relative to this arm, unless the operator offers the tube up to the manipulator arm in a particular orientation.
Such a device allows the tube to be introduced into the casting installation satisfactorily. However, such a device is not optimal in terms of reducing the costs associated with casting.